


Now I wish we never met 'cause you're too hard to forget

by YuiH



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Angst, Canon Compliant, M/M, Unhappy marriage, Unrequited Love, but I don't keep up with Boruto so it's just compliant with chapter 700
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuiH/pseuds/YuiH
Summary: "Tell me, Naruto. If Sasuke came to you and told you to run away with him, would you?"





	Now I wish we never met 'cause you're too hard to forget

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends I'm bringing angst again  
> This is a sequel to my previous work Sad eyes, bad guys, mouth full of white lies (https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814407), but can be read separately of course. It's short and sad and again mostly feelings with barely any plot. Happens after Naruto becoming Hokage and his marriage with Hinata.  
> Sorry for any typos, I hope I'll get a new computer soon :(  
> Title comes from 5 Seconds of Summer's Lie to me.

Sometimes Shikamaru was too smart for his own good, Naruto thought as he tried not to cumulate chakra under the bar table.  
From the people who worked with the 7th Hokage, he was definately his closest friend. Also, as Shikamaru has made Naruto becoming Hokage his life goal, the strategist felt for helping Naruto in any way possible including sometimes meeting at the bar to get things off his chest. But Shikamaru was also probably the only person to see through Naruto's "happily married" facade. And realize that for all these years Naruto didn't get rid of his true feelings no matter how hard he tried.  
Naruto trusted Shikamaru enough to sometimes let down his guard and stop acting like he is happy all the time. (Of course Naruto was happy with being Hokage - it was his most important dream, after all. He was also happy with his friends. With his personal life - not that much)  
But today Shikamaru went a little bit too far with one of his questions.  
"Tell me, Naruto" he said quietly, sipping on his drink. "If Sasuke came to you and told you to run away with him, would you?"  
Naruto freezed.  
"I know it's personal but let's not pretend I don't know the truth. Your feelings haven't changed, right? I see it in your eyes when Sasuke gives you his mission reports" continued Shikamaru, careless about the look on Naruto's face. "If he told you you can leave Hinata and the village and go live with him, would you agree?"  
"If you were any other person, I would've hit you already"  
"Yeah, but I'm not"  
"If it was only about Hinata..." Naruto stopped for a few seconds. Would he care about his wife's feelings in such situation? Deep down he knew. He would have run with Sasuke right at the moment. "You know the answer damn well"  
"I can't believe she didn't see through you for all these years" Shikamaru shook his head.   
"I respect her and like her as a friend. Also I sleep with her. Guess that's enough for her to believe. Or maybe she's just better at lying to herself than I am." Naruto was feeling more and more drunk. That was bad, but he didn't feel like shutting up. He could never tell that to anyone else - not even (especially) Sakura, his closest friend, so getting it finally off his chest felt too good for him to stop talking. "But you know that a Hokage should put the village before himself. So, probably not" he breathed in. "Also, even if I could still be Hokage and just be with Sasuke instead of my wife, it would probably mean a scandal too big for the people to trust me again."  
"Geez, Naruto, you've really grown. You may seem irresponsible, but you're a true Hokage, you know?"  
"Nice to hear tha... Irresponsible?! Do you want to fight me?!" The old, hot-headed Naruto was back and Shikamaru knew that it was the end of serious conversations for today. It was probably only for good, he assumed.  
Some time after they both swayed to their homes - Shikamaru knew his wife was probably going to kill him, but he was happy because he finally knew that the thing he was kind of worried about - that Naruto could put Sasuke before the village, as he would when he was a teenager not even fully aware that he's helplessly in love with his a person who seemed to be his best friend and worst enemy at the same time - wasn't going to happen. Now Naruto was an adult able to supress his feelings very well.   
Meanwhile Naruto, trying not to think that he said too much (he will worry about this tomorrow) went quietly to his house, into his wife's loving arms. Trying to forget the vision Shikamaru painted in his head.  
If Sasuke asked him to run away together, would he really be able to say no and shatter his own heart again?  
Good that he was probably never going to find out.


End file.
